


Coffee and Karaoke

by summersixtytwo



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Barista Grantaire, Cosette And Enjolras Are Siblings, Fluffiness, M/M, exr fluff, they are the biggest nerds, this literally makes me so happy, yeeeeeeeeeeees, yeeees
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summersixtytwo/pseuds/summersixtytwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot barista Grantaire, slightly pretentious Enjolras, drunken karaoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Karaoke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stardust_and_sunlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_and_sunlight/gifts).



> super nervous posting this as it's my first fic EVER, but yeah. enjoy! <3

“Hey there, can I take your order?”

The scruffy brown-haired man behind the counter looks down at me with a smile. His eyes are an endless blue, rimmed by dark eyelashes and even darker rings, but even through his obvious exhaustion he seems welcoming, familiar. His voice is rich and his smile is warm. His mouth quirks up in one corner as he sees me staring. My mouth has gone completely dry.

He laughs at the sight of me gasping like an idiotic fish. “The menu is up behind me if you want a minute to decide?”

“Um no, thanks.” Snap out of it, Enjolras, I tell myself. “Can I have an extra large soy caramel macchiato with an extra shot of espresso and a whirl of almond cream, please?“

He stares at me with a fallen jaw. "Fuck me…” he mutters as he looks down and starts pushing buttons on the coffee machine, not bothering to hide his amusement.

I can’t stop staring because of the mental image I seriously did not need of fucking him and I can feel a blush creeping up my neck as my fingers drum nervously on the counter. No thank you, I think. I just want my coffee.

The man looks up at me with wide eyes and a massive grin. “What did you say?” he chuckles.

“Oh god. I said that out loud, didn’t I?” I push my hair out of my eyes and sigh shakily. He’s still laughing at me. Shit. His laugh sounds like dark chocolate. “I’m gonna go sit down now.” I turn and take my usual seat next to the window.

Valjean’s is usually packed on a rainy saturday like this, but for some reason on the day that there’s a scarily attractive new employee in front of whom I’ve made a small twat of myself, there are absolutely no other people in the whole restaurant. I open my laptop on the table and fire it up. The rain makes for calming background noise and I watch it fall outside while my uni work loads. Someone is walking out there, bundled in a huge coat and scarf, struggling against the wind. I watch them duck under a bus shelter and shiver for a while. I sink into my cosy booth couch, grateful for the toastiness of the cafe. I jump as I turn from the window because I’m suddenly faced with the sight of the barista hovering at my table.

“Your coffee, sir.” He grins, adding, “No fucks.” He’s obviously very pleased with himself as he puts the heaping mug down.

“Thank you….” I glance at his nametag, “Grantaire.”

“You know,” he pauses to check his watch, “in my 7 hours of working here, I have never made such a pretentious cup of coffee.”

My blush returns violently and I laugh awkwardly until he realises I have no idea what to say.

“So… can I get you anything else?” He licks his lips absent-mindedly, sending my pulse racing.

I panic. “Yes. No wait, no. Um… can I get back to you?”

“Just flag me over when you figure yourself out.“ Grantaire winks and walks away. as soon as his back is turned I hang my head and knot my fingers in my hair, groaning quietly. I am so thoroughly fucked.

 

Half an hour later, I’ve drained my coffee (which was absolutely perfect - Grantaire has a gift) and finished the best essay I’ve ever written. I stretch my arms out and crack my back, and I’m about to start packing my stuff away when my phone buzzes. I fish it out of the depths of my coat and click answer, not bothering to check caller ID. “Enjolras, hello?”

“ENJOLRAS OH MY GOD HAVE YOU BEEN TO VALJEAN’S YET BECAUSE THERE IS THIS FINE AS FUCK NEW BARISTA THERE AND OH MY GOD”

Courfeyrac. Of course.

“I’m here right now.” I dare a glance over at Grantaire to make sure he can’t hear me - he’s doodling on the chalkboard menu and humming to himself. I begrudgingly tear my eyes away and continue in a whisper. “I’m possibly a bit broken because he’s so beautiful and I have no idea what to do.”

Courf whines through the phone, “I knoooow. Prouvaire knows him from art school and introduced him to Cosette and she hired him the other day and I popped in this morning for my hangover cure and I can’t breathe.”

Why didn’t Cosette tell me she was hiring? “When did he st- wait. Why were you hungover on a Thursday morning?”

“Because you can’t let hump day Wednesday go to waste, son.”

I gag dramatically, not needing the mental image of my best friend on hump day. “Are you coming over tonight?”

“Can’t, bae. Ferre and I are checking out the new karaoke bar on Fourth Street. You should join us!”

After a moment’s consideration, I concede. “Cool, see you there around nine?”

“Yay! Love you!” Courf hangs up with a squeal.

I shove my phone back into my pocket and pack my books and laptop into my backpack. Slinging my bag over my shoulders, I walk up to the counter and clear my throat. Grantaire looks at me over his shoulder and smiles, putting down a piece of chalk and dusting his hands off on his apron before turning to face me.

“Hey. what can I do for you?”

“Can I get a croissant please?” I pause for a second, then add, “and a takeaway of your least pretentious coffee.”

He throws his head back and laughs heartily, grabbing a croissant from the display case and putting it in the warmer behind him. “So, what’s your name, seeing as you know mine?”

“Enjolras,” I watch for his response as I say it. Grantaire squints and tries it out. “On jol rice?” He shakes his head and glares at me. “Got anything shorter?”

I laugh, “That’s the standard reaction. My friends call me Enj.”

“Are we to be friends, then?” Grantaire wiggles his eyebrows at me and turns to move my croissant from the warmer to a little brown paper bag. I’m grateful for a respite from his piercing eyes, and for my blush to go unseen. I laugh shakily and reply, “We’ll have to see. Do you often make friends with strange men in cafés?”

Grantaire turns to hand me my bag and locks eyes with my when he replies, “Only when they’re unbelievably gorgeous.”

This time my blush doesn’t go unnoticed and Grantaire chuckles under his breath as I fish out my wallet, looking into my bag to avoid looking at him. He has put my coffee on the counter by the time I look back up.

“You must be really desperate for tips today if you have to resort to flattery.”

“Actually,” he says after a brief pause, “this one’s on me.”

What. What? “What?”

“Yeah,” he continues. “I’ll get this, then you can pay for me when we go for drinks tonight.”

“Oh god,” I mutter, head spinning. “Are you asking me out?”

“I think so,” he laughs, scratching his mess of brown curls. “I work the evening shift at the new karaoke bar on Fourth, and I get off at 8.30, so we can meet then.”

I have absolutely no idea what to say. I’m about to accept when I realise what’s going on and burst out laughing. “Jesus, Cosette is sinking to a new level.”

Grantaire watches me with an eyebrow raised. “I don’t follow.”

“Oh wow,” I run my hand through my hair with a sigh. “She got me good, I won’t lie. I mean, you’re just my type, too: tall, dark hair, ruggedly handsome…” I stop when I see how badly Grantaire is blushing. He genuinely looks too confused to be acting. He opens his mouth but nothing comes out and I realise that I’m fucking up so badly, and I speak so that he doesn’t have to.

“Oh fucking hell. I am so… fuck, I’m sorry.” I’m not sure if I’m more amused or ashamed. “My sister, Cosette who hired you and usually works here? She had a huge crush on a friend of mine, Marius, and I told him to embarrass her. Weirdly, he liked her too and now they’re dating, but she still hated me for ages and I thought she was… I don’t know, paying you to ask me out because you’re exactly the kind of guy I’m into.” I finish with a nervous laugh.

Grantaire hasn’t stopped blushing, but he gives me a genuine smile for the first time. “Well, she isn’t. I didn’t even know she had a brother, but i’m glad she does.”

We’re both blushing and grinning like fools. I pick up and take a sip of my coffee, sighing into its heat and sweetness. “It’s a deal, then,” I smile at Grantaire. “8.30 tonight.”

He smiles back. “Don’t forget, you’re footing this one.”

I’m definitely still blushing when I walk out into the rain, but this time it’s not from embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> What started out as a little thing for Maura for her birthday and became my first proper fic. Noice. I posted this on tumblr originally, so if you've seen it already: congrats.  
> Please leave comments :) and thank you for reading!  
> twitter: @vlagden  
> tumblr: jehxn-prouvaire  
> insta: jehxn-prouvaire


End file.
